Prisionera De Sus Ojos
by Kagome Taisho 96
Summary: Kagome es la sacerdotisa protectora de la Shikon No Tama, pero emprenderá hacer un viaje en busca de su hermana menor Rin. En el camino se encuentra un par de ojos Dorados, los cuales cae perdidamente enamorada lo mas importante para Kagome es encontrar a su hermana Rin y purificar la perla.


**Prisionera De Sus Ojos**

_En el Japón antiguo existen muchas leyendas acerca de infinitas batallas entre demonios y humanos, está marcado por ser una era sangrienta tanto por los humanos como los demonios. _

_Pero la que marco la historia del Japón antiguo fue la batalla de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa llamada Midiriko ella lucho, contra poderosos demonios y monstruos durante siete días y siete noches. La sacerdotisa cansada de luchar que utilizo su técnica más poderosa para dar fin a la batalla contra los demonios y monstruos, desprendió su alma al igual que de los demás Yōkais purificándolos, creando así una hermosa perla la cual llamaron Perla De Shikon o Shikon No Tama. _

—Pero que paso con la perla pregunto una pequeña niña al anciano que estaba contando la historia, estaba rodeado de los niños de la aldea .

—No lose, según los rumores la perla se encuentra en los restos que quedo de la batalla, pero es extraño ya que el lugar donde se llevó a cabo está protegido por una barrera espiritual, nadie ha podido entrar —contesto el anciano a la pequeña . Porque la pregunta Konomi.

—Solo curiosidad —respondió la pequeña—.

—La batalla se llevó a cabo hace cientos de años, pero les diré un secreto —dijo el anciano acercándose a los niños esa perla es puede cumplir cualquier deseo… —antes de que el anciano terminara su historia los niños se alejaron de él porque a su espalda estaba la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Porque a su espalda se encontraba una hermosa mujer de hermosos cabellos negros con reflejos azulados largos hasta debajo de su cadera amarrados en una trenza, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso y una mirada cálida, sobre su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas negras como las de un perro, pero las ocultaba gracias a su aura, pasando a ser humanas, vestía las típicas ropas de una sacerdotisa.

—Sota no asustes a los niños —dijo la hermosa mujer con una voz calmada y dulce . Niños vayan a sus casas que ya es tarde, pronto oscurecerá menciono la sacerdotisa

—Los niños asintieron sin decir nada y se fueron a sus casas, la sacerdotisa dirigió su mirada hacia al anciano, el anciano la observo, han pasado 50 años desde que aquella sacerdotisa llego a la aldea, el tan solo eran niño cuando la conoció, y a pesar del pasar del tiempo la sacerdotisa seguía igual de hermosa.

—No los asustaba Kagome, solo contaba la historia de la Shikon NoTama —contesto el anciano o me regañaras por contar una leyenda.

—No, pero no es cuento para los niños dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo, Sota era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, ella llego a la aldea hace 50 años, como la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea, ella ocultaba su verdadera apariencia con su poder de purificación, los aldeanos creían que ella había sido bendecida por Kami, pero la historia era otra.

Estaban tranquilamente hablando, cuando de repente Kagome detecto el olor de los yōkai taijiya, en la entrada de la aldea. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió rumbo a la entrada de la aldea con un mal presentimiento.

—Hola mi nombre es Haru, soy el líder y busco a la sacerdotisa de la aldea —se presentó el exterminador era un hombre alto, de cabello café largo amarrado a una pequeña coleta, ojos de color café, y con su traje de exterminador color verde .

—Hola soy Kagome la sacerdotisa de la aldea que ocurre —se presentó al joven exterminador.

—Como sabrá Kagome-sama la Shikon No tama fue creada por la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y la perla fue robada por una mujer yōkai ciempiés —Ella escuchaba atenta al relato del joven exterminador, estaba tensa— nosotros pudimos recuperar la perla, pero no podemos purificarla, y queremos que usted sea la guardiana dijo el exterminador.

—Está bien, seré su guardiana —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa .

Los exterminadores le entregaron la perla a Kagome, esta era de un color morado oscuro, que al momento de ser tocado por Kagome, cambio su color a uno rosa pálido y brillo como nunca.

Los exterminadores se marcharon de la aldea dejando a Kagome con la perla y ella dijo

—Así que al fin si ¿cumpliste tu promesa he? —dijo ella con una lagrima en su ojo derecho te extrañe tanto.

CONTINUARA….

**N/A: espero que les guste esta historia es un ataque de inspiración xD nos leemos **


End file.
